Notes
by Dark- Cherry Angel
Summary: Kai and a friend write notes to each other during History. Tala and his cousin writing notes, watch as these kids all converse and watch out for possible crazy schemes.


This is just a one shot between Kai and a girl in his class which he happens to like, they are just passing notes.

**One shot - Notes**

Wanna play knots and crosses?

**Not really.**

You are annoying me Kai. Come on history isn't all that great is it?

**Not really no but I'd rather not play knots and crosses. **

Then just talk?

**Fine…**

Ok…well I know most things about you

**Your point being…**

What do I ask?

**I don't know**

Ok…which of your friends annoy you the most?

**Tyson**

Tala's your best friend?

**Yes**

That hurt Kai, I thought I was.

**Jesus**

Ok now…blonde or brunette?

**Brunette**

Blue, brown or green?

**What does this have to do with anything?**

I don't know I'm rather bored see

**Shit the teacher…**

Nothing is embarrassing on this sheet.

**Yea but I don't want detention.**

Since when did you care?

**Never really but if my grandpa hears…**

Since when did you care about your grandpa?

**I don't**

Then…

**You annoy me…**

I know it's actually amusing you should see the look on your face.

**I'd rather not thanks. **

Are you sure?

**Yes**

What did that say I couldn't read it?

**YES**

Oh…

**Coming from the girl with the cursive handwriting that looks like it belongs back in the 1850s. **

Well tough mate it ain't changing

**You can change your handwriting?**

Pfft yes, can't you?

**Not really I don't want to.**

What did that say? I can't understand a blasted thing you're writing!

**Jesus**

Ok whatever then…

Hey I think the teacher just left…

**He did something about getting called to the office.**

I didn't hear the PA.

**You're too busy writing this. **

Oh well we finished our work.

**How do you know I did?**

Because I can see question 24 answered.

**What are you doing looking at my sheet?**

Finding the answer to question 24

So…blue, brown or green?

**Again?**

Yes

**Fine. Brown.**

Tan or fair?

**Tan**

Girl or guy?

**What? OMG are you trying to find out the type of women I like?**

Ok girl.

**You are…**

Well I am a girl and I'm curious

**Curiosity killed the cat**

And my satisfaction brought it back

**We're running out of room on the paper…**

Turn the sheet over then

…

Happy now?

**Yes**

Good now…do you have a love interest?

**If I did I'm not going to tell you. **

Suspicious

**What are you an FBI agent or something?**

No…curious

**Your birthday is coming up what do you want?**

Nothing

**Don't give me that shit**

I ain't giving no shit because if I did I know you'll fling it at me

**Lol…you make me laugh…mentally that is**

You're smiling…

**What?**

You're smiling, you don't do that often

**I only reserve my smiles for those I like**

You like me? I thought I annoyed you

**Figure of speech**

Oh…

**He's back**

Damn

**So who's your love interest?**

You sound hopeful

**Curious**

Mmhhhmmm

**Don't you believe me?**

Not really no

**That hurt**

No you're faking

**Damn…so answer the Q**

I wouldn't tell you above all people. That's my answer

**Oh come on who is he…or should I say she?**

Oh come off it…listen mate I'm trying to listen to the teacher

**What! You started this**

Yea…but he's yelling at Bitchy McBitch over there

**Oh Diana?**

Yes

**You don't like her much do you?**

Nah, we've been rivals since kinder, she thinks she can dance better then me

**You can dance?**

Ballet since forever and hip hop since four years ago

**Didn't really know that**

I do dances for the school concerts every year!

**Oh yea that's right, you're good**

Thanks

**So who's your love interest?**

Ain't telling unless you tell me yours

**Write it at the same time?**

Fine

**Go out with me Friday night? **I like you.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pretty useless story between class buds and stuff, bold is Kai and normal is just the girl he sits next to. I had fun writing it because…it was easy and didn't take me long. I hope you liked it, so I'd appreciate reviews!


End file.
